The World's End
by Saiyo
Summary: AU and OOC The reason for PG is because there might be gore in chapter three, and if you read you'll findout the reason of tragedy though it might not be to tragic!
1. The Plans

The World's End  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The people in the Dbz world don't belong to me .However the  
non-dbz people do.  
  
*This takes place when Trunks gets back From the other world...  
This also takes place in mine, my sister ,and my cousin's minds! We're WeIrD  
peoples O.o!!!!!*Note: This doesn't relate to the show.  
  
Chapter 1: The Plans  
  
  
A 23 year old Trunks woke up to a announcement blaring on the intercom.  
"Trunks the meeting started get your but down here"Trunks threw his pillow at the  
speaker." Go awwayy......"The speaker blared louder "GGEEEEEEETTTTTT   
UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Trunks sat up in bed   
and started heading down the the hall groaning......as he walked down the long  
chrome colored hall that was lined in a black carpet toward the bathroom, he sighed  
" another meeting.....I just had one yesterday" he sighed again "This is the final one."   
  
After Trunks was ready he went down the chrome stairs and through the big  
black double doors where everybody was sitting. At the other end of the table sat a  
spiky haired man in sayian armor Trunks' father Vegeta.To Vegeta's left sat a women  
with blue eyes and long blonde hair, Vegeta's wife Kira.To Kira's left sat a women   
with black eyes and long brown hair. She wore a long gold cape, she was Vegeta's  
general named Kopaka.To Vegeta's right there was a guy who everything on him was   
brown his name was sergent Goru.On Trunks' side he sat at the end of the table. To   
Trunks' left sat a young girl who whore her midnight black hair in a red ribbon, she  
had dark blue eyes that were almost black she was Trunks' wife Kiko.He too had a  
sergeant Kilo and a general named Karajo.  
  
"Ok, so when do we I start ruling"Trunks asked.  
Vegeta looked angry "BUT I WANT TO RULE THE WORLD!!"Everyone just  
stared at him.   
"So Trunks' is gonna.....You are a sinky ruler"said St. Kilo.  
"But that's not fair!!!I'm the sayian king I should rule the world!!!"Vegeta  
roared.  
"Well for the past few years you have been treating the planet like rubbish and  
you were mean to the people too so quit complaining and babbling Vegeta"said  
Trunks.  
Vegeta was silent for a moment. He suddenly shouted "THEN IT'S  
WAR!!!!"He grabbed his people and ran out the door.  
"Vegeta let go your pulling my hair "Kira yelled..  
"That didn't go the way we planed"Kiko sighed.   
"Now what do we do??" asked Karajo.   
"Well, I'm not really sure what we do now."Trunks sighed.  
"What about Vegeta??"Kilo questioned.   
"Well I guess we'll have to continue our plans and if Vegetable brains does  
attack we'll fight him off." Trunks said.  
"All right that sounds reasonable but we better prepare incase he does."Kilo  
stated. With that they left the room.  
  
~Coming soon Chapter 2 Preparations~


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations   
  
Disclaimer: The people in the Dbz world don't belong to me .However the  
non-dbz people do.  
  
* Nearly Three days after Vegeta's fight they started Preparing  
to set their plans into action it would be awhile still*  
  
  
Trunks walked up and down the line of soldiers whom were wearing  
red and black uniforms.All where standing straight without  
moving.Trunks had given them all numbers.He nodded,"Great job getting  
your troops ready, lets see them complete the obstacles. Numbers 1-1000  
go to obstacle A." Trunks ordered. "Take over Karajo""Erm....Okay  
Trunks."Trunks went into the corner and sat down...watching Karajo  
order around the troops...his attention shifted to the sky it was so clear  
today.....and yet....just then Trunks thought he saw something, it looked  
like two firery dots but when he blinked they were gone.Kiko walked up  
to him and sat down "What's wrong Trunks??""Well' I thought I saw something. Did  
I??"Kiko giggled "Yup you Did!!"At that moment someone crashed into Trunks, make  
that two someones."DADDY!!!!"They screamed. Trunks laughed as he sat up and  
looked at two childern.One was a young girl the age of 6 she had thick purple hair and  
black-blue eyes. The other was a young boy about the age of 5,he had black hair and  
light blue eyes."Daddy , Can we have a picnic???"asked the young boy."Sure  
Tokumaru.Rin?""Yes Daddy?"asked the girl. Trunks smiled "You and Mom get the  
lunches ready and me andTokumaru will find a spot okay?"Rin nodded."Okay!"With  
that she and Kiko went toward the kitchen and Trunks and Tokumaru went with a  
blanket outside of the castle where they chose a shady spot and sat down. Later Kiko  
and Rin arrived with lunch. The 4 spent the afternoon having fun and laughing. After  
they ate they played Tag, Trunks was actually having fun. Meanwhile in a tree not to far  
away Vegeta was watching........."Curse them Curse them all!!"Vegeta roared."Your just  
jealous because he's not worried about your puny army"Kira sighed."By the way  
Vegeta I'm not on your side."Vegeta blinked "well why not?"Kira grinned"Because  
Vegeta...You have been a terrible leader to the saiyan people...it's Trunks' turn to  
lead..."Kira sighed again and flew away......."I'll get him"Vegeta mumbled.........."But  
what can I do?"he thought "Ooohhhhh!!!That idea is promising......."   
Coming soon~Chapter 3: Kidnapped~


	3. Kidnapped

.' Sorry it took me such along time to update.  
Trunks-I'll say so....  
Shuddap! Don't make me angry. In front of my fans!.'  
Trunks-What fans I don't see anyone!!*Looks around*  
They 're here all of you peoples yell when I say 3..........1.........2...3!!!!  
*cricket,cricket*  
Trunks-Sure lots of fans......  
*pulls out mallet as Trunks runs*  
On to the story!!!!^^  
Trunks-Save me!!!!!!XP  
  
  
Disclaimer-Leave me alone you know......  
  
  
The World's End  
  
Chapter-Kidnapped  
  
  
  
Trunks woke with a start as the scream filled the room.  
"HELP US!!!" The scream said as it filled the room, Kiko woke up too.  
"The Kids!!!" The both yelped. They dashed down the hall and into Rin and Tokumaru's  
room. What they saw shocked them more than words could tell. The room was  
trashed. There was 2 knocked over beds, broken glass littered the floor, they could of  
sworn that they were looking at a would war battle seen. The curtains were torn and  
blood splattered the wall, neither were sure of what to do.  
"Who could have done this??" Kiko asked, fear creeping into her voice.  
"One person, and only one person could be so heartless." Trunks said hatred burning  
in his eyes.  
"Vegeta." They gasped.  
Meanwhile Vegeta was flying toward his 'secret' hideout holding the two struggling  
kids.  
"Ouch!!! Don't kick me isn't it enough that you little brats cut me in the  
bedroom???" Vegeta asked wincing.  
"No" They both answered.  
"I bet your wondering where I'm taking you???" Vegeta asked.  
"Your taking us to your secret hideout over there." Rin said pointing to the left.  
Vegeta was shocked, 'how could a stupid little girl know where my hideout is??' he  
thought. "How do you know???"  
"Duh"Tokumaru stated "Read the signs blind person."He said while pointing to a sign  
that said 'Vegeta's very, very secret hideout 50 feet from where your standing'  
50 feet in front of them was a huge light up sign that read 'Vegeta's Hideout!!!', with  
an arrow pointing to a small hut that was camouflage for an under ground base. Vegeta  
growled, he had put those lights up for Christmas, are they that noticeable??' he thought.  
Then ,Vegeta landed and walked into the hut "I'm going to tell you my plans!!"  
"We already know them." Tokumaru replied simply.  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled angrily." HOW IN THE HECK COULD YOU LITTLE  
BRATS KNOW THAT!!!!!!" He fumed.  
"Easy, calm down." Rin said." We simply read it in the magazine Evil Plans Monthly."  
Vegeta stared blankly as she pulled out a copy.  
"Dad read it to find out your plans." Tokumaru stated. "Except for this months we  
snuck it out of the mail before Daddy could read it."  
"Yeah, he says you always put your plots in there." Rin said. And sure enough Vegeta's  
face was on the front cover." See on page 4 there's an article that states your newest  
plans. Quote 'I'm gonna kidnap Trunks' kids and force Trunks to give up rule of the  
saiyans!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! 'un quote."  
Vegeta snatched the magazine and read who wrote it , Kira. his own wife had turned  
against him to help their son." How could I have been so stupid? I told her all of my plans!!  
Wait you can read???"  
"Yes a lot better than you, and it's not her fault your an idiot...."Rin said casually.  
"THAT'S IT!!!!!! Iv'e got a different punishment for you!!!!" He said laughing like a  
maniac.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Trunks, what will we do???" Kiko asked fearfully.  
"We'll go and get them!! Take them by force if we have to!!!!!" Trunks was furious.  
"Get a good's night sleep we leave at dawn, tell the troops to be ready to attack."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Coming soon ch 4 The War Begins~  
  
  
^^Whew, Well??? What did you think??? R&R!!!!!!!  
^_______^  



	4. The War

The World's End   
  
  
Chapter 4 The war....  
  
^_^' Hope it didn't take so long to update!! If it did it's my stupid computers fault, it  
broke again.!Oh well I've got it back again now, I changed the title. Hope you like  
chapter 4 The War...^.^'  
  
  
It was early dawn as the sun crept over the horizon, bathing everyone and everything in  
it's golden light. The morning alarm went off and Trunks woke up without a moment of  
hesitation, for today against his will would be a day of bloodshed.....Vegeta's  
blood. Trunks was going to make him pay with his blood and life. Today wasn't going to be  
nice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kira screamed as the knife tore through her stomach, and again through her wrists and  
ankles.  
"Now Love, you deserve this for betraying me." Vegeta's dark voice spoke calmly.  
"You deserve to Die!" Kira choked out, the pain was worse than 10000 needles.  
"You betray me!" Vegeta yelled angrily.  
"No, I didn't betray you...you betrayed us!!" She said ignoring the pain.  
"Us? Who's us?" Vegeta said totally clueless.  
"Our son Vegeta, you betray us." Kira said hatefully.  
"Who cares about the boy??" Vegeta spat out.  
Kira tilted her head down. "Trunks, his name is Trunks, and I care about him......Why did  
you marry me??"  
"Because, uh...It is very simple...uh your pretty." Vegeta replied.  
Kira kept her head down, and whispered something.  
Vegeta tried to listen but couldn't hear her. "What did you say??"  
Kira didn't look up. "I said that I didn't do it, and that you will never defeat  
Trunks. Never."  
"Kira who was it? What do you mean you didn't do it? Kira?" Vegeta said trying to make  
her live. But, it was to late, her face was deathly pale and her lips were tinted blue. She was  
dead. And he Vegeta, had killed her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trunks thought that he heard a scream as he walked up and down his army. He  
stopped for a moment. His wife Kiko walked over to him wearing Saiyan armor.  
"I'm ready to go!!" She said.  
That got Trunks out of his trance, "No you're not."  
"But Trunks....." She started but Trunks cut her off.  
"No buts I don't want to lose you." He said.  
Kiko got angry "I'M GOING AND THATS FINAL!!!!!"  
Trunks stuck his finger in his ear to clear the ringing. "OK, but I think I'm deaf now."  
When everyone was ready Trunks gave a speech, something he didn't like to do, but if  
he was to rule the saiyans then he might as well get used to it. "What is our goal today?"  
"To bring back Rin and Tokumaru!" His soldiers yelled.  
"Good you get them, I'm going after Vegeta." Trunks said firmly as his arm, nods.  
~~~~  
When they reached Vegeta's hideout he was waiting with his army.  
"You'll never get your kids back! I sent them on my ship into space! Then when I  
defeat you and train them to be my slaves!" Vegeta laughed out.  
Trunks' eyes burn with hatred as he gets ready to attack. But Vegeta attacks first. As  
soon as he attacks Trunks, the armies started to fight each other. It turned into a death scene  
way to quickly.  
Trunks dodged one of Vegeta's attacks and hit him with his Katana (sword for those  
of you who don't know.) Vegeta smashed into the ground. Vegeta played weak, so  
Trunks thought he was. All of the sudden Vegeta takes out a hidden dagger and slashes  
Trunks across his left eye. Trunks was so surprised he didn't have time to dodge. Trunks  
fell backward. Kiko saw this, and ran over to him, her eyes concerned.  
"Trunks!" She said leaning over him. "Are you o......."But she was cut off as a sword  
went through her. Trunks' sword.  
Trunks' eyes widened as the sword was pulled out. Blood poured out of her open  
wound. She collapsed on him and he just sat there holding her, that is until he heard an  
evil cackle. He looked up to find Vegeta, splattered in blood, with Trunks' own sword in  
his hand. He looked down at Kiko he knew she was dead. Trunks set Kiko down and got up glaring at Vegeta.  
"Why?" Was all he could say.  
Vegeta laughed again. "Because, I kill everyone who dares to oppose me. Including  
Kira."  
Trunks stared at Vegeta in shock, Why would he kill his own wife? "What have you  
done with Rin and Tokumaru?" he yelled angrily.  
"I'm sending them into space, then I'm going to get them to be my slaves!" Vegeta  
laughed out.  
Trunks leapt at Vegeta, and they began fighting. This went on for hours. Trunks got   
tired of it, him and Vegeta thinking the same thing went super saiyan. There was a  
blinding flash and everything went dark.  
  
^-^I think I'll leave you in suspense! Too much typing, I'll stop now and if you  
complain think about this I need my fingers to type, won't do any good if they fall off.  
o__o!  



	5. A Light in Darkness

The World's End   
  
Chapter5-A Light in Darkness  
  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone,  
  
I see your shadow so I know that they're all wrong,  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown Earth,  
  
It leads me to where you lay,  
  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home.  
  
~~~~~~A verse of the song Even in Death by Evanescence  
  
Oooooooh!!!Small writing!!!!!-Ahem-Phew!-.-' This is the final chapter of the World's End.Enjoy!!!!  
  
Darkness.  
  
Darkness was all he saw and felt when he woke three days ago.  
  
He woke and found himself laying in a puddle,no a better word is an ocean of blood.He  
  
wasn't sure whose it was.But, what did it matter?He thought, I failed to kill Vegeta.He  
  
looked around, his and Vegeta's power were too much to be unleashed at the same  
  
time.Nothing was left no bodies, no trees, no grass,no nothing.Except blood.The cold  
  
crimson liquid oozed all over the ground, it seemed that there was not a patch of ground  
  
left un touched by blood.  
  
Trunks had searched the whole planet, but the only thing left standing was part of  
  
Vegeta's castle.Trunks had decided to explore it,hoping that someone was there.Alive.  
  
The only part left of Vegeta's castle was the dungeon.Apon looking inside Trunks saw  
  
skeletons hanging on the walls.One tied up by his feet, another by his wrists, and another  
  
by his neck.The dungeon also had bones scattered across the floor.The place had a heavy  
  
scent of death.  
  
He heard outside the noise of someone falling.Quickly he ran out of the dungeon to see  
  
a young girl struggling to get up.At his guess she was about 5 years old.She had short  
  
dark red hair, and deep green eyes.  
  
He ran over and helped her up."Who are you??"She asked being shy.  
  
"My name's Trunks."He said."And you are?"  
  
"Binnie"She replied.  
  
"Binnie??"He asked uncertain.She had a weird name.  
  
"My real name's Robin.Mama called me Binnie."Binnie explained.  
  
"Is your mother here??"Trunks asked all too hopeful that there might be more people  
  
alive.'If a girl survived then their might be more people....'He thought.  
  
"Mama died.......but she gave me this."The girl Binnie replied.As she held out her  
  
hand.  
  
Trunks looked as she held it out for him to see.It was a dino cap!!!  
  
Trunks grinned."Trunks?"Binnie asked.  
  
"Yeah?"He answered.  
  
She sniffled."Your not going to leave me are you?"  
  
He neeled down next to her and put his hand on her head."Of course not Bin,I won't  
  
leave you.."  
  
She smiled.Trunks stood up and pushed the button on the capsule and threw it.After a  
  
big explosion,the smoke cleared and a time machine was left standing.  
  
Trunks got an idea to go back in time and reverse what would happen in the future.He  
  
picked up Binnie and jumped into the seat, and set the courdinates.Little did he know of  
  
the adventures that awaited him in the past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
The end!R&R! 


End file.
